


My Secrets

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars Omega Verse [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All Boys School, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Hux, Diary/Journal, Gay Character, Gay Kylo Ren, M/M, Omega Hux, Omega Verse, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo in a junior at an away from home all boys school. His best friends Hux captures his heart, but he doesn't understand how to deal with it. </p><p>(Written in both a diary and story format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is asexual and slightly aromantic.  
> I myself am not, so if I portray it wrong than please forgive me. I'm just writing this from my knowledge about it from my many asexual and aromatic friends.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> ((Also! I do not know why it posted three times! I have deleted the other two so this is the final one!))

January 12th  
'This is the first time I've kept a diary. My mom, she sent this to me, going to an all boy high school away from home gets hard sometimes. She said it'd do me good. So I guess I'll tell you about myself. My name is Ben Solo. I am a junior in high school. I have just turned 17, I am a tall 6,4 and I have long black curly hair. I'm also an alpha. We have all genders at my school, alpha, omega, beta. It's fun I guess? 

There's this boy at school...he is a junior also. He's probably the most wonderful person I've ever met in my life...we met freshman year and we connected deeply. We loved all the same stuff and could act goofy. He also is kind enough to deal with my tantrums and my moments of depression. 

He's an omega.. You'd think when I'd say this that I'm a raging alpha wanting to knot and claim him. No. When I first met him, I didn't even notice his smell, I only noticed him. 

I can admit. I've fallen in love with my best friend Huxley. Well, Hux. 

That's all I have to say today! I'll write again soon!  
-Ben Solo' 

~~

Ben closed the dairy and looked up when there was a knock on his door. He smiled and tucked the diary into his cabinet before rushing over to open up the door. 

Hux smiled happily and hugged Ben tightly. Ben smiled and hugged back, he purred and gazed down into huxs eyes.

"Hey man.." Ben grinned loop sidedly. Hux chuckled, "hey." 

Ben reached down and adjusted huxs thick glasses sweetly. "Dang hux. Got so excited they fell to the side." 

Hux groaned, "ugh, you're such a nerd." He reached up and flicked at bens large manly nose. 

Hux pulled from the hug and walked over to the alphas bed. He flopped down and hummed. "So we going out to the library?" 

"Hell yeah ya book nerd." Ben teased and admired the omegas body with loving eyes. Hux only stood to his middle chest at 5' feet tall. 

But the height difference made Ben smile and fall deeper for the other sweet male. 

Ben was gay, very gay, he did not like the look of the female body at all.  
But Hux...well he was asexual. And slightly aromantic. 

So if Hux knew of Bens deep feelings it may destroy the good relationship they deeply shared. 

Ben smiled and walked over, touching huxs small hand and slowly sliding his larger one into it. He intertwined their fingers and he watched how hux just smiled and went back to speaking. 

"Ya ready to go now emo boy?" He winked. Ben chuckled and helped hux off the bed, slowly releasing his hand. "I am." 

~~ 

They spent their Sunday at the library, whispering soft and funny things to one another. They were often hushed, but they kept doing it. 

Ben couldn't help but be happy, but he also felt his deep guilt within about his feelings. But, as long as he kept them to himself, there would be nothing to fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for more soon!


End file.
